


Leorai week 2018

by Runners



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human AU, cheesy I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runners/pseuds/Runners
Summary: It was supposed to be waaaay different but I woke up with this idea and liked it way more, but since I wrote it just now please do tell me if you find any mistakes.Enjoy :*





	1. Getting married

Karai had no idea how she got into this mess. Oh, wait…

_Tangled in the sheets between Leo’s legs, her back pressed against his hard chest with her hand still playing with his mahogany hair, her pink lips quivered up in a lazy smile. After a long battle that they somehow hadn’t gotten harmed in, and all the aching limbs were caused by afterwards hours in bed together, all she could think about was the heat radiating through their bodies while Leo was pulling her even closer with his arm around her waist – he could still be so innocent sometimes even after everything they’d been through._

_Abruptly the arm is gone and Karai shivers at the loss of warmth somehow feeling less secure even though they were home and he was still there. She could hear him go through a nightstand and she fought an urge to roll her eyes._

_“Leo,” she whined, fidgeting in bed._

_“Don’t turn around.” His frustration was clear as the Moon on a cloudless night outside New York. She huffed but complied. “Finally,” he murmured. His arm sneaked around her waist again, his palm formed into a tight fist. His lips left a tender kiss in the crook of her neck and she trembled under his touch, hating how sensitive he still made her. As his mouth wandered upwards to her ear his fist opened revealing a dark circle. Karai’s ember eyes automatically widened._

_“You got me a ri-“_

_“Marry me?” he whispered diffidently, his breath tickled her ear. Karai breathing had stopped for a second or two. She scanned the ring carefully; vividly admiral Kyanite combined with gold shaped as a katana, end of a kissaki reaching ha-ganne, creating a ring. Out of curiosity, Karai takes the ring out of Leo_ _’s palm to study it. On shongi in gold, there_ _’s written_ _‘恋’ and Karai couldn_ _’t help but admire how beautiful it was, yet there was doubt clouding her view._

_“You want to marry me,” she stated mostly to herself, and then turned to her other side to face Leo and ask, “Why?” Her ember gaze found his cerulean and his eyes seemed to have as a bright smile as his lips had._

_“Because I love,” he said as if it was obvious, “And I want to spend the rest of my life like this with you,” he added calmly – which Karai found quite surprising since he was usually a nerve-wrecked, anxious and flushed while he was unsure of her reaction and she said neither yes or no yet._

_“I want you to rethink it because I’m not a marriage type.”_

_“You can’t possibly know that,” he chuckled, “Not until you try.”_

_“What makes you think I even want to try?”_

_“You haven’t said no yet, have you?” Damn you, Leonardo. – She thought._

_“Let me rephrase it – what makes you think I should try? The outcome can be disastrous.” She had no idea who she was trying to convince more – him or herself?_

_“We’ve been good for five years now, and we already have the same last name, and we live together. The only thing that would change would be wearing two rings on your fingers, is it really that unimaginable?”_

_“Marriage is not only about jewelry, Leonardo,” she told him, “We would also be family-“_

_“We already are,” he interrupted, a smile never once faded from his face. He really wasn’t getting her point._

_“What about the future? When you want more… of the family? When you want kids? And before you say anything I know you want kids.”_

_“So I do? Why, is that a problem? Don’t you want to have kids?”_

_“I’m not too thrilled. I wouldn’t make a good mother.”_

_“And why not? You do a damn good job with kids at the dojo,” Leo contradicted, raising himself up in his elbow._

_“They’re scared of me,” Karai noticed._

_“No, they aren’t. You’re just a strict teacher, so they do everything you order without a question, but that doesn’t mean they’re scared.”_

_“They don’t know the whole me.”_

_“But I do and I’m not scared.”_

_“You’re not a kid.”_

_“Mikey likes you,” Leo snickered, “And he ain’t scared, and I bet our kid would be less childish than him.”_

_“So you already thought of our kid?”_

_“Maybe a little…” he admitted._

_“So tell me.”_

_“No, not until I know it won’t be a waste of time. So what do you say?” Leo tore his eyes away from hers to glance at the ring in her opened palm._

_“So we would live together, -“_

_“Like we already do.”_

_“I would take your name-“_

_“Like you already have, actually I kinda took yours…”_

_“I’m supposed to have sex only with you?!”_

_“You’ve had sex with only me for last 5 years and until now you’ve never complained. Unless you want to confess something?” He raised his eyebrow questioningly._

_“You make marriage sound so easy…”_

_“Because it is. It can be easy for us.” He tried to convince her. “You can think about it if you want.” Karai looked back and forth between Leo and the ring in her hand. It can be easy for us. – Replayed in her head over and over. Nothing would change. Eventually, she might become a mother of Leonardo’s child – a man she truly loved - he believed in her, he didn’t push, he always was there to help her when she asked and sometimes when she didn’t._

_“If it won’t be easy I’ll divorce you just like that.” She snapped her fingers. “Now put it on me already.” She smiled giving him back the ring only for him to place it on her finger. When it was done he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately and tenderly at the same time._

_“恋してる” he mumbled against her lips._

_“Well, you better.”_

This wedding was becoming more and more of a headache than she had ever thought it would. First, Shinigami made her try various flavours of wedding cakes as if it was the highlight of the upcoming day, then Mona drove her outside the city to show her few places where the ceremony could take place, and at the very end April took all of them to find Karai a perfect wedding dress, and that’s where Karai lost it.  She tried on at least fifty dresses and thirty pairs of white high-heels – all of them looking exactly the same.

She found nothing that she liked, every dress being too puffy, too sweet and too white for her taste. When it came to the food she decided to leave it up to Leo – she already felt as if she gained about ten pounds in one day. Places Mona showed her were nothing special and she would see just as much on a photo as in person.

She dropped her bag on the floor just after she closed the door behind her. She found no sight of Leo so she went straight for a couch to lie down. Footsteps were soon heard from the kitchen and Leo came into the living room seconds later.

“Hey, how was your day?” He kneeled in front of the couch and kissed Karai’s head.

“Exhausting,” she sighed, “I think you should be in charge, ‘cause it’s unlike I’m gonna get everything done in time,” she confessed, shutting her eyes. The marriage didn’t seem so scary anymore but the wedding was whole other story.

“Take a nap, you’ll tell me about everything later. Oh, my bros and I got few restaurants to send us some food to try-“

“No! No more food!” she complained.

***

“Karai… baby, wake up.” She felt someone shake her. When she opened her eyes room was lightly lit by warm yellow light, making Leo look so much more mature than he was.

“I told you not to call me that.” She stretched. “What is it?” She glanced abruptly at a clock on one of the walls and was colored shocked when it was just nine p.m.

“I thought you’d like a hot bath.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Leo liked to do those little things and over the years Karai learned to appreciate them. “C’mon.” He led her to the bathroom where they also already was a tray with a mug filled with her favorite green tea.

She smiled warmly at him and pecked him on the lips – she was yet not used to thanking people, besides she found the gesture more illustrative.

“Take your time,” he told her, “I can massage you later,” he offered.

“Mm,” she sighed, “I might be in the mood for that,” she teased. 

Babbles, peony smell, and candles were not exactly Karai’s taste but she enjoyed her relaxation nonetheless. She didn’t bother to put anything on – not that Leo brought her a pajama. She went straight to the living room where by the table Leo was working on some papers with his nerdy glasses on.

“Ready to give me that massage?” Leo smiled before looking up. His jaw never failed to drop when he saw her like this.

“Um…” he checked her out shamelessly. “Are… Are you?” he stammered. Instead of answering Karai turned on her heels and went straight to their bedroom.

***

A massage routine was always the same, ending with bodies pressed tightly against one another tangled in messy sheets.

“Okay, I’m either that bad or there’s something on your mind.” He noticed her distress. He always had.

“We should postpone the wedding,” she confessed, turning to face him.

“What?!” His voice was squeaky while his eyes shone with hurt.

“It’s not like that,” she calmed him; “I just need more time to organize everything.”

“I thought girls were helping you with that…” he trailed off doubtfully.

“Oh don’t get me started on them! They might be the reason I won’t be ready on time,” she sighed.

“Tell me.” So she did. She told him how she would not swallow another bite of anything in at least a week. She told him she would not get inside a car for the rest of the lifetime to travel anywhere. She told him how her feet ached from various heels she had to try on.

“And the wedding dress?” She stayed silent. How could she tell him she hated every single one? How could she tell him the most important thing in the wedding for a woman was the one she found hardest to find? “Hey…”

“Leo…” What could she say? “I hate them as much as Anakin hates sand.” A storm of laughter erupted from his swollen mouth, filling the room with warmth.

She was never a huge fan of science fiction, but she knew how much Leo loved them - she mentally high-fived herself for making the best of the situation. When he calmed down, though, he sat up, taking her palms in his with a soft smile.

“You don’t need a wedding dress. Not unless you want one.”

“What would I wear then?” She raised her eyebrow questioningly.

“I don’t care,” he chuckled lightly, “You can wear whatever the hell you want. Shit, come naked if you please!”

“Might make wedding kinda awkward for everyone else that is, if they even let me into the church.” But she laughed with him and suddenly all her inhibitions were gone.

“Don’t postpone the wedding. I can deal with everything! Place, food, music! We can even order pizza gyoza for everyone and dance at the old lair. I don’t care as long as you get to be mine-” She interrupted him with a kiss. It was tender and slow but filled with passion nonetheless. She was still not good at thanking people, but she was good at showing gratitude. She put everything she could into that kiss as her lips slowly moved against his; her uvula parting his lips as he welcomed her warmth.

“I wouldn’t dare,” she told him after they parted and his eyes shone brighter than the sun.

***

She called in sick – alright she wasn’t hired by O’Neil or Mona, or Shinigami. But she nicely told them to leave her be for a day as she drove to the only place she had yet hope for.

Not a second after she walked in had she noticed it – yes it was unbelievably expensive and not worth it for just one night but she wanted to see Leo lose his mind over it.

“Ma’am, would you like to try it on?” Hell yes.

***

And he did – lose his mind over it I mean. Karai hadn’t shown the dress to anyone before the wedding day and when girls saw it on her after helping her put it on they were speechless.

“God, Karai you look-” Shinigami was never meant to finish as her father walked in.

“Beautiful,” he said with watery eyes.

“But it’s not really a wedding dress,” April complained and Karai swore if it wasn’t her wedding day she would choke her – but since it was she didn’t want to get her hands dirty.

“Well, it is my wedding dress,” she smirked.

Splinter glared at the girls and they took it like a sign to leave, “Leonardo better take care of you.”

“You shouldn’t be worried about that. Honestly, I expected to get a lecture on how well I should treat him. We both know how fragile he is,” they laughed and he sobbed some more before offering his arm,

“Shall we?”

“Yes.”

“I’m proud of you.” She didn’t expect to hear it. “After everything you’ve been through, I’m proud of the woman you’ve become. Your mother would be, too,” he added and Karai had to scold him,

“If you wanted me to tear up you should have done so before I put my make up on.”

“I thought a big girl like you wouldn’t cry,” he mocked her as she fell into his trap.

They walked inside the church as the violins began to play. And as her heels hit the floor Leo turned to her. His eyes were wide opened in a second and his lips quickly curved into a broad, proud smile.

Her dress was a mix of a traditional kimono and modern wedding dress, but there was an exception to both – color. The dress was ombre-blue from top to toe with a delicate mix of an orange, pink and purple wrap. It was tight, hugging her every curve and loose on the bottom half, changing from a dark, almost black blue to so bright, almost white one.

“You look stunning,” he whispered, taking her hand.

“What can I say? Marriage suits me.”


	2. Children (or to be fair a child)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be waaaay different but I woke up with this idea and liked it way more, but since I wrote it just now please do tell me if you find any mistakes.  
> Enjoy :*

Amelia wondered around people desperately searching. A spark of excitement in her huge, emerald eyes was slowly fading away.

“No,” some woman mumbled to her husband, her gaze scanning the girl with abhorrence. They walked off leaving her to walk farther between dozens of people.  It was impossible not to accidentally step on someone’s foot and she had done so too many times, receiving few scolds and glares.

“Maybe next time,” Mrs. Andy rubbed her shoulder reassuringly as Amelia wrapped her small arms around her legs.

Amelia liked Mrs. Andy. She was one of the nicest people in the orphanage and she suspected she had a soft spot for her. But as it was an open day she was needed elsewhere and Amelia decided to go back to her room – which she deducted might soon be only her room.

This time she tried to be careful and not to disturb anyone by stumbling on them. She failed miserably bumping into thighs covered by light-colored jeans. A man turned in her direction, shocked by a sudden hit.

If the circumstances were different she would have laughed at his sci-fi T-shirt with Captain Ryan on it – she had never thought she’d see an adult dressed in something with her favorite character. But after all the cold stares she had received she looked down not to give the man a satisfaction of watery eyes his scold would achieve.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” She tried to keep her voice steady. He – unlike what she had expected – kneeled with a chuckle and put to fingers under her chin to make her look up.

“It’s quite alright.” His laughter echoed in her ears until his expression changed to more worried. “Are you hurt?” He scanned her features carefully.

“Yes.” She nodded with a hint of a smile.

“Why are you crying then?” Kindness not only grazed his voice but also his features. But that wasn’t enough for her yet, so she shrugged, avoiding his gaze. Noticing girl’s distress he daren’t ask any farther. “I’m Leo.” He offered her a handshake.

“Amelia,” she whispered timidly, “I like your shirt.”

“You recognize that guy?” He pointed to the painting.

“It’s Captain Ryan.” Her voice betrayed her, showing excitement. “From Space Heroes!”

“It is!” It was a relief that he sounded even more excited than her. “I have all the episodes on DVD at home, and all the movies and comics!”

“I have some comics too,” she smiled broadly, her mind clear from all previous trouble, “I can show you,” she offered.

“Lead the way.” She surprised Leo by taking his palm in hers and drugging him away from the crowd to her room.

That was how they found themselves by a small green table with four chairs with small cups in their hands, comics spread all over the table-top. Leo was often scolded for not lifting his pinkie while holding the cup and pretending to drink hot tea.

“I like green one the most,” Amelia confessed, “But none is as green as my eyes.”

“That would be quiet bizarre,” he chuckled, “My wife and I only drink green tea.”

“Oh, you remember about me now?” They turned around at the sudden, filled with cockiness voice. As soon as they did they heard a click of a camera. “Raphie’s gonna love this,” she snickered at the picture.

“Hey!”

“Revenge is so sweet,” she muttered under her breath, “Introduce me to your new friend?” And Leo did.

Compared to Leo Karai seemed serious and stoic. At the mention of Space Heroes, she rolled her eyes.

“You decided then?” She turned her gaze to Leo as he smiled apologetically. “Well, since you told your new friend all about our tea, it only seems right to invite her over.” Amelia’s jaw fell open, but it was Leo’s reaction that surprised her the most.

“Thank you, thank you,” he squeaked and grabbed Karai by the arm forcing her to bend, so he could kiss her cheek. Her solemn expression turned to one desperately trying to hide joy. But her lips quivered up and her gold eyes seemed to smile on their own.

***

A week later Amelia found herself at Hamato’s apartment – what a strange name – and it outdid all her expectations.

For a movie marathon – which Karai decided to abandon after first thirty minutes – she didn’t find coke or chips on the table as she supposed there would be – that’s what she took out of all TV spots – instead coffee table was filled with sushi, mocha, noodles and other Japanese food she couldn’t name.

Leo – who claimed to be the biggest Space Heroes fan of all time – fell asleep few minutes into the second movie and Amelia decided to put a blanket over him and look for Karai. She found her quickly, sitting oddly on the floor with her eyes closed in a room filled with mysterious paintings and swords.

“Movie got boring?” Karai asked without opening her eyes, startling the girl a little.

“Leo fell asleep,” she complained, “What are you doing?”

“Meditate.”

“What?” Karai opened one eye.

“You never heard of it?” She stood up to walk up to Amelia.

“Nope.”

“Do you want to try it?”

“No, it looks boring.” Karai laughed.

“Doesn’t it? I _hated_ it when I was your age,” she admitted.

“What does it mean?” Amelia walked towards a painting.

“It’s Japanese for patience,” Karai explained as Amelia drugged her all over the place to each character to ask for its translation.

“Can you say something in Japanese?”

“あなたの目本当にが好きです。”

 “What does it mean?”

“I like your eyes.” Amelia played with a string of her hair hiding her gaze from Karai.

“I like yours more. They’re gold!” Karai smiled at her shyness.

“Just like your hair.”

“Why do you need a room like this?” Amelia changed the subject quickly, not being used to compliments.

“It’s a dojo. We train here,” Karai explained and told her about ninjutsu – which she thought Leo had already done; she would kick his ass for it later. She showed Amelia some of her moves and offered to teach her something if the girl promised to stretch few times a day and practice back at the orphanage.

***

“I don’t know, Leo,” Karai admitted, “If we let the rest meet her we basically tell her welcome in the family!”

“So?”

“Are we sure about this? Don’t get me wrong, Amelia is a great kid and all. She would fit great… Would if we were a normal family but we’re ninjas. Do you know what kind of danger it puts her in?”

“We were over this, Karai. Foot Clan surrendered to you and we only kick ass if there’s some small mugging. There’s no real danger around anymore.”

“But what if one day there is?  She would be our weakness, Leo!”

“Then why did you agree to do this in the first place, huh? We gave her hope to have a home, a family! And now, after all the meeting and the paperwork, you want to back down?” He understood where Karai was coming from. She was scared – damn he was scared too – but they’d already made their choice the moment they decided to go for the open day.

“I do not want to back down, Leo. I’m just asking if we’re sure we want this life _for_ her.”

“No, but I’m sure I want her in mine.” And who was Karai to say no to those gorgeous baby-blue eyes?

***

Amelia never expected to take part in a real party especially not in the one made for her. Balloons were all over the place – she was sure it was Leo’s doing, that is until she met uncle Mickey. If she thought Leo was goofy she was in for a surprise. Mikey was the definition for childish and she loved him since he threw a water balloon at her as a welcome in the family.

But she had two more uncles and she loved uncle Raphie –oh yeah, that name was definitely sticking around –after he threw himself at uncle Mikey for his prank.

She loved uncle Donnie after he started talking weird – and still claimed it was English – about some nano- or chromo- and after the whole party was rolling their eyes or snickering at him.

She loved all her aunts, too.

She loved aunt Mona after she taught her some odd ‘RAUCKA RAUCKA’ slang and they communicated with its help for the rest of the day.

She loved aunt April when she braided her hair.

She loved aunt Shinigami after she shoved her magic tricks which included fog and tons of glitter – which Karai was not so happy about as it would take days to get rid of.

And there was grandpa Splinter who she loved when welcomed her with a genuine smile and let her sit on his lap.

And she loved Karai and Leo as they stood behind her, making sure she was comfortable all this time and after a party asked, “What do you think of your new family?”

 _Family…_ It was always such cold phrase for Amelia for she never had one. Though, she just met most of her _family_ she already loved.


End file.
